


【伉俪】Playboy

by naichabutian



Category: bnior - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 13:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naichabutian/pseuds/naichabutian





	【伉俪】Playboy

-

 

林在范喜欢寻欢作乐，说白了就是个playboy。要说他浪荡到什么程度，大概就是平均半个月得有两三个上门说自己怀孕的女人和三四个说自己是真心爱他的男人。

 

他虽然爱游戏人生但绝不会搞大别人肚子，无非都是为了一个钱字，林在范心里比谁都清楚，支票一挥大名一签，大家两不相欠，再不相见。

 

朴珍荣是他众多一夜情对象中的一任，他和别人不太一样。

他没有像那些人一样哭天抢地地说爱他，没有要他的一分钱。他只是在两人做完后，体面地收拾好自己然后淡然地离开，反而是林在范砸吧着嘴觉得一夜太短还得回味着。

 

 

林在范找到朴珍荣的时候不难看出那人惊讶了一下，一向平淡的面容上出现了一丝别的情绪而后又迅速归为平静。林在范有些不满于他这种过于死板和处变不惊的态度。

 

然后他们就一直维持了带有肉体纠缠的朋友关系，说白了就是炮友，只不过除了上床，他们其他时候也会偶尔联系。

 

林在范喜欢和朴珍荣说一些日常琐碎，抱怨工作或是哪个下属又偷懒，哪个秘书又穿的很少在他办公室晃。

无论是什么，朴珍荣都是一个很好的倾听者。当然，如果除去他偶尔语不惊人死不休这一点，林在范可能会更开心。

 

 

朴珍荣最近想开家甜品店，在一次他们欢爱后，林在范看他抱着电脑选租赁地址才知道的。

 

“想开就开啊。”

 

“这不是还在攒钱吗。”

 

“钱不是问题，我给你出资。”

 

“我们只是炮友，你又不是我金主也不是我爱人。”

 

朴珍荣不咸不淡地说着，眼睛一直盯着屏幕，语气都没有丝毫起伏。林在范一如既往地又被朴珍荣一句话噎了回去，只是这一次，他第一回 很认真地思考起他们的关系。朴珍荣对他来说是特别的，仅此而已。

 

“你知道吧 我不爱你的。”

 

朴珍荣转过头看向他，依旧是那副平淡的表情，眼神清澈，甚至还弯了弯嘴角，

 

“我当然知道。”

 

须臾，林在范又听到他声音很轻地说，“我也一样。”

 

但不可否认的是朴珍荣带给他的那种新鲜感是别人难以替代的。即使在朴珍荣之后林在范依旧延续流连花丛中的生活，但仍对朴珍荣的味道念念不忘。

 

林在范尝试在各个地方找寻像朴珍荣的人，可像他的人，始终都不是他。

 

 

“你这周已经来了第三次了。”

 

朴珍荣说这话的时候正承受着林在范猛烈的顶弄，说话的声音语气都软绵绵的，汗湿了前额的碎发，双眸染上了勾人的情欲，一声声轻喘一丝不落地进了林在范的耳朵里。

 

俯身吻了吻他有些红肿的双唇，“因为你太甜了，容易上瘾。”

 

得到的是朴珍荣的一声轻笑，而后又双双坠入情事中。

 

 

和林在范的一夜情是荒唐且不可理喻的。他第一次跟朋友去酒吧，被那群人耍了，他们把他一个人留在了那，可那时候那杯不知是什么的酒已经下了肚。可能就是带着这么一份朦胧不清醒，林在范才会顺利地把他带去了酒店。

 

朴珍荣记得林在范那晚穿了件皮夹克，痞气得像个小混混，他还想这人会不会把他拉到没人的地方抢钱。然而在林在范搭上他腰的一瞬间，他却不由自主地搂上了他的脖子，他觉得自己大概真的是疯了。

 

这可能是朴珍荣这二十几年做的最疯狂的一件事。他的人生按部就班，每一步都按照原有的轨迹走，他应该就是小时候常听的那种别人家的孩子。

 

朴珍荣做的最大胆的事或许就是愿意为他想开的甜品店去做几年他最不喜欢的朝九晚五普通的上班族，再二话不说地辞职放弃他的铁饭碗。

而林在范却是随随便便就可以付清他那个租地所有费用的那种人。

 

总的来说，朴珍荣和林在范太过不一样。

 

所以 他真的不爱林在范。

 

 

-

 

他们会像普通朋友一样吃饭，喝酒，偶尔周边旅个游。

 

林在范常常不请自来地去接朴珍荣下班，自然地和他说着哪儿又开了家餐厅挺好吃的，要带他去。又或者某一个双休上了部电影，一个电话打过去死活要拉着想早早上床睡觉的朴珍荣去看午夜场。

 

然后等林在范到他家接他的时候抄起拖鞋就要往他脸上拍。

 

 

但他们又会像情人那样在床上接吻交缠，彻夜缠绵。时不时的一整个周末或是小长假都会待在一起。

 

林在范会在早晨醒来，看着还睡眼惺忪的朴珍荣说句早安，然后在听到朴珍荣刚醒时带着奶音的回答，心满意足地把他吻到彻底清醒。

 

林在范会在朴珍荣做饭的时候，不管他想把他踹出去的冲动死赖在厨房。自然的从背后抱着他，或是突然蜻蜓点水的一吻，当然最后基本都是朴珍荣举着刀威胁他把他轰出去收尾的。

 

可真要拎出来把这段关系说说清楚，他们又问着自己说 我真的不爱他。

 

 

-

 

朴珍荣的生活最近不太平了，林在范去公司接他的时候被人看见了，风言风语十传八转地就传遍了整个公司，不出三天，朴珍荣在公司里的一举一动都会被人议论。

 

他自己虽不在意别人的眼光，只当是大家茶余饭后的消遣，说一阵子也就过去了。

 

然而这天林在范在楼下等朴珍荣时，却听见了那些不堪入耳的话。

两个男同事说着什么朴珍荣会勾引人好操，没准现在的职位也是因为和老板有一腿。

 

当朴珍荣坐上车，林在范就一言不发，一脚油门开到了他家。朴珍荣不明所以地跟着他进了屋，刚关上门就被按在门板上吻了一通，他不清楚林在范是为什么突然这么生气，但为了自己一会儿好受，安抚性地回吻着他。

 

“为什么不跟我说？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“公司里的人都这么说你，为什么不跟我说？”

 

朴珍荣愣了愣，随即反应过来大概等他的时候是那些闲话被他听见了，“没事，我无所谓，等过一阵大家就会忘了这件事，就会有别的新鲜事让他们讨论了。”

 

“你这么生气干嘛？”

 

朴珍荣没有得到林在范的回答，回应的是他的深吻和彻夜的索要。那晚是第一次，林在范做到朴珍荣把嗓子喊哑，后来一直哭着小心翼翼地吻着他说好累不要了。

 

那个理由通通淹没在一夜旖旎中，有些事情，或许连他们自己都说不清。

 

 

-

 

由初夏入冬，他们维持这段关系算算竟也已有半年左右了。

 

朴珍荣终于辞了他那份工作，租下了一个店面，从装修到店内桌椅摆设都是他自己亲力亲为。林在范在他的店开张那天全然不顾助理的挽留翘了班。

 

林在范到的时候朴珍荣正摆弄前台的小物件，举着那个他送他的一个椰树的小饰品摆在左边看看又放在右边试试，那在林在范看来大同小异的地方让他着实有些不解朴珍荣纠结的点，突然觉得他真是不愧为处女座。

 

“你怎么来了？”

 

转头看见门口一瞬不瞬盯着自己的林在范，这人不请自来的毛病真是不会改了。

 

“你开店我当然得来看看了。” 林在范环视了一圈店内，“装修得还挺好看的。”

 

室内的装潢简单清新，比起说是甜品店更像是书店，柜台是拿书垒起来的，角落也放了两个书架摆满了不同的书。

 

“那没白费我折腾这么多天。”

 

朴珍荣坐在一旁，脸上挂着浅浅的笑，林在范想，这应该才是他最想做的吧，也真是难为他在公司呆的那几年。

 

两人之间沉默了半晌，就在朴珍荣想问他什么时候走的时候，林在范突然开口一本正经地问他，“你店的操作间，隔音吗？”

 

朴珍荣愣了愣，随即反应过来，白了他一眼，“你怎么在哪儿都能发情？不隔音，想都别想。”

 

“那去你家，我家离得有点儿远。” 林在范走过来拉了拉他的胳膊，不知是不是朴珍荣的错觉，还听出了他语气里带了几分撒娇。

 

结果他们还是去了林在范家，理由是朴珍荣说他懒得收拾。

 

-

 

朴珍荣在上床这方面向来不会拒绝林在范，或许是因为他们之间意外的契合。

他时常在做的时候看着林在范的眉眼出神，有些怅然地想着如何结束这段关系，而后并未想出个结果就又被一个深深的热吻拉回到情欲中。

 

无关乎爱这个字，只是想想要彻底和他结束，似乎就有些别扭和不舍。

 

至于那些情绪来自哪里，朴珍荣选择放弃去刨根问底。

 

 

所谓事后一支烟，林在范就有这种习惯，跟别人在一起时，男的女的都觉得他抽烟性感。然而到了朴珍荣这就成了嫌弃，他们第二次事后林在范刚点上烟，就被从浴室出来的朴珍荣皱着眉头抢走熄灭了。

 

“怪呛的，我过敏。”

 

林在范看着他的表情张了张嘴，结果还是顺了他的意。那之后他从未在朴珍荣面前抽过烟，然而朴珍荣不知道的是，林在范向来不会因为一个人的话改变自己的习惯。

 

 

林在范看着躺在他旁边看手机的人，神情有些复杂又纠结，

 

“要不，你搬来跟我一起住吧？”

 

“为什么？”

 

“就 每次这么跑很麻烦。”然后还未等朴珍荣回答，林在范又说算了算了。

 

 

那个突然想和朴珍荣一起生活的想法，就被他自己硬生生掐灭埋没在内心深处。

 

 

一个朋友勾着林在范的肩膀问他是不是真的对朴珍荣动心了。

 

其实林在范并不是第一次被问这个问题，只是之前他会笑骂着那个人神经病，然后大家就嘻嘻哈哈地一带而过。然而这一次，他第一回对这个问题默不作声，至于为什么，心里那个呼之欲出的答案让他觉得有些难以逃避。

 

 

朴珍荣没有说过爱他，甚至可能连喜欢都是奢侈的，林在范有些自我放弃地想着。  
朴珍荣应该有一个更好的人陪他度过余生，那个人应该挺优秀的，就像朴珍荣一样，一定很适合他。那个人可能没有多么的富有，但一定会有个体面的工作，绝对不会是个浪荡的公子哥，他们肯定是分毫不差的契合，朴珍荣的喜怒哀乐都会因那个人而改变。

 

那个人一定不会是他。

 

-

 

朴珍荣开始相亲了，林在范知道这件事时足足愣了半分钟，“说好朋友一起走，谁先脱单谁是狗的！”

 

“谁跟你是朋友了。”

 

“炮友也是朋友的一种！” 林在范愣一下依旧蛮不讲理地说着。

 

“你怎么能这么不讲理呢。我也不想去，但是我妈最近身体不好，我一拒绝她就说我不孝，先应付着吧。”

 

“他们知道有我这么个人吗？”

 

朴珍荣翻书的手一顿，摇了摇头，“当然不知道。”

 

林在范看着他在那页夹好书签放到一旁转过头认真地看向自己，“我这二十几年活得比谁都规矩，我连辞职都没敢说，怎么可能会让他们知道有你这件事。”

 

“那你还能瞒一辈子不成？”

 

 

林在范低着头扣着手指上的倒刺，无心地小声说道。又抬头看向外面树上已经干枯的树叶，严冬的冷风毫不怜惜地吹落本就堪堪挂在树枝上的最后一片枯叶，这个冬天似乎比以往要冷。

 

他那句话说得声音虽小但朴珍荣听得很清楚，因为林在范听见他说， “哪儿还需要瞒一辈子呢。”

 

 

就是呢，哪儿还需要瞒一辈子。

 

林在范细细琢磨着朴珍荣这句话，这段关系能维持这么久实属不易。可是以后呢，这种关系会走向怎样的结局，林在范怎么想都觉得，不管往哪个方向走，都会是死局。

 

开始的时侯，大家就知道 总会有终结。

 

 

-

 

林在范在朴珍荣相了两次亲后就坐不住了，坐在离他们比较远的座位观望着，三番两次看见女方对他动手动脚的，他气得戳着盘子里的牛排发出了一阵刺耳的声音。

 

然后朴珍荣就看见他了。

 

“你怎么在这？” 应付完相亲对象送走人后朴珍荣就做到了林在范对面。

 

“又不是你家开的，我来吃饭还不行吗。”林在范闷着头切着盘子里的肉。

 

不难听出他这带着些怨意的语气，朴珍荣笑了一下，“你怎么这么大气呢，我这不就是问问你吗。”

 

林在范终于放弃虐待盘子里的那点儿牛排，抬起头看着朴珍荣，“那个女生好吗？”

 

“挺好的啊，长得好看，性格也不错，家里条件也都挺好的，工作也很稳定。”朴珍荣一边如实地说着，一边看着林在范越变越黑的脸色，“但是我不喜欢她。”

 

林在范以肉眼可见的速度立马变了表情，转而笑眯眯地托着脸看他，盯得朴珍荣浑身不自在说要走了，结果刚起来就被那人拉住，还在他耳边说了句极其具有暗示含义的话，

 

“我想你了，去我家吧。”

 

“开车去，我在门口等你。”

 

 

-

 

林在范彻底认清他对朴珍荣的感情的契机其实很简单。

 

那次朴珍荣把店扔给认识弟弟给自己放假来他家住的时候，说了句想看星星，林在范当时就买了去邻市的机票。两人当晚躺在草地上，城郊的夜景比城市好看很多，朴珍荣也心满意足地看见了星星。

 

彼时，林在范只觉得朴珍荣真的比星星好看，他才是他人生中，最亮最想拥有的那颗星。

 

“我以前想和恋人来看星星，一直觉得那样挺浪漫的。”

 

朴珍荣依旧是那种平淡的语气说着，倏尔，转过头看向林在范，眼里带着笑意，“但现在是和你来看也挺好的。”

 

情不知所起，一往而深。

 

林在范在他吻上朴珍荣的时候，脑子里突然晃过这句话。朴珍荣对他来说，或许从始至终都是特别的，不可缺失的。

 

林在范玩乐了他到现在大半部分人生，他的生活环境促使他不会爱一个人。对林在范来说，谈恋爱都是一件浪费时间浪费感情的事，有那时间倒不如遵从原始的欲望。

所以他说不上来是为什么喜欢朴珍荣。或许是喜欢他干净清冷一尘不染不同于他那个圈子混乱的气质，或许是喜欢他眼里氤氲着雾气趴在他肩头小声喘息索吻的样子，或许是没有理由，只因为他是朴珍荣，所以喜欢。

 

 

-

 

“我妈说让我半个月之内必须带个人回去给她见。”

 

“噗！咳咳咳……”

 

林在范闻言就硬生生把饭呛进了气管，朴珍荣看着他面不改色地一边给他端过来水，一边拍着他的背。

 

“咳咳…你…你你这也太突然了。你不是还没搞对象吗？”

 

“之前见的一个女生还不错，也一直有联系，不行的话，就将就将就……”

 

“不行！”林在范脱口而出，拿着杯子的手指用力到发白，“你…你见家长是大事，不能这么草率。”

 

“你不觉得这话从你嘴里说出来，跟你人设特不符吗？” 朴珍荣放下筷子，漫不经心调侃地说道，盯着林在范看了半晌，

 

“我先回去了，明天早晨有事。”

 

林在范伸手拉住他放在桌子上的手，“别回去了。”

 

“不行，今天再做我明天该起不来了。”

 

“我不是说这个，你…一直住这好不好？”

 

“为什么？” 朴珍荣抽回手，抱着手臂好整以暇地看着他，林在范抬起头看向他。

 

伸手将人拉过来坐到自己腿上，又把脑袋埋在朴珍荣肩膀，掩饰住他有些燥热的脸，声音闷闷地传出来，“因为想跟你生活，想跟你谈恋爱，不想让你和别的人在一起。

 

朴珍荣，你知道吧，我爱你。”

 

朴珍荣笑了笑，搂住身上像只大猫一样在他颈间来回蹭的林在范，

 

“我知道，你知道吧，我也一样。”

 

 

END.


End file.
